ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Val'shikori
Geography Val'shikori is located amidst the Belt of Clouds, thousands of floating islands that drift through the sky, sometimes lower, and collide, creating a dangerous environment. The Sea of Storms, located below them, isn't any less extreme, with a whirlpool almost the size of the Origin, and vicious and territorial inhabitants. Val'shikori lies above it all, in all its fantastical glory. Physical Appearance Val'Shikori, is perhaps one of the largest cities in the known world, as the orcs have very few settlements, most live in the grand city itself. Built off of the truly gargantuan (though that word fails to describe the immense size) ship known as the Everburning Phoneix, or Asunai in orcish. Rope bridges connect this already immense metropolis to nearby islands, and these islands to more islands to create a vast intertwinning city built from this one great ship where the city is extended throughout the horizon. The People of Val'shikori The people of Val'shikori are majority orc, although they are not the only race to be a part of the nation. There are also the twin-headed ettins, ogres, trolls, gnolls, genasi, genies, hobgoblins, and bugbears. Orcs are an honourable race of fighters, scholars, and philosophers. They are the most technologically advanced nation, orcs travel by skyships known as Howlers, fight with guns known as Harkers, and use a mix of magic and dryft technology to create 'robots' known as Patchwork Men. Females in orc society are often the warriors, and leaders, while the men prefer to become scholars, though either can switch as they please. Men usually stay behind as their wives go to battle. As such men live to be hundreds of years, while the women only live half as long, and that's if they survive multiple conflicts. Many follow the I’kitai, or the Way of Sense; focusing on resolving matters through the medium that is most effective. Their people think of the blade only as tool to end suffering, and only use it when necessary. Some followers of I'kitai who have shown great promise with the blade are taken to the Jade Palace to train to become Blademasters. The heron-marked blade of a blademaster strikes fear into even the most battle-weathered veteran. Blademasters are known far and wide, their exploits the stuff of legend. Blademasters train for several years to perfect their craft of swordsmanship, to the point where they envision themselves more as artists than fierce fighters, moving through their forms in an unending, darkly beautiful dance of death. Once they have completed their training, the only way to become a blademaster is to kill one (there are only 100 swords) and claim their blade. If a blademaster seeks to further their abilities they may present the blade to the Jade Lady. The specifics of what transpires is clouded, but what is known is that if the the victor survives he or she is bestowed the title Warder, which is held at an even higher level. Warders are linked to the power of the Jade Lady, and may draw from her power to move quicker, become stronger, and enact amazing feats of physique. Many orcs of recent years have chosen to not partake in their people’s ancient traditions, instead choosing pirating, and criminal activity. Another profession of their people would be the mining of Dryft, found in the treacherous waters below the Belt of Clouds in the Sea of Storms, these people The Trawlers, are very well-compensated for their dangerous task. Politics Val'shikori is ruled by the Minister, who everyone secretely knows serves as a royal figurehead to his advisors the Delegated, and leaves most actual ruling to them. Though he, and the imperial family recieve all the privileges of his position and is respected by all for his ancestors who once ruled over Val'shikori. The Delegated are immensely powerful beings seen by some to actually be gods: *The Three Sisters, these three sisters able to manifest themselves in many different forms, shapes, and ways act as the financial leaders of the nation. All citizens store their money within the Three Sisters bank. *The Jade Lady, is female head of the entire empire. She, with the council of the other delegated and the Minister, makes all important decisions for the empire. She personally trains the Blademasters and Warders. She is considered gorgeous by all who have met her, and is widely respected and loved by her people. *Drazuul and Shaardin, once a burnling from Goldenhome and a genie, turned godlike figures as boons from the Three Sisters, and as such they serve as their loyal warriors. Drazuul and Shaardin are in charge of any military actions taken by the empire. *The Monkey King and the Enduring One, serve as the nation's leaders in the monastic order of Shen, utilizing meditation along with the body and the consumption of Dryft to bring about amazing feats. They monitor the law of the land, and exercise its justice upon the guilty. *The Painted Empress, serves as the advisor to the Jade Lady, as well as the eyes and ears of the nation. She is said to be able to appear in many places where she had not been painted, increasing the worship done in her name. The Jhang'ri Dynasty has peaceful relations with almost every nation of the known world except for their fiery foes the Dwarves of Norduin; although, they do have a truce in place as of now.